Butterfly Wishes
by Twelf Bell
Summary: "When is Yuuko's birthday?" asks Himawari. Watanuki doesn't know. Happy Birthday, santeelegs! :D ! DOUWATA !


**Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHOLiC and neither am I part of CLAMP. I own my ideas.

**A/N:** This is my birthday present to you, _**santeelegs**_! Happy birthday!~ ;D Hope you enjoy ^^ **~SEi**

* * *

"Hmm..."

Watanuki looked up at the girl who was happily humming to herself as she read the book that she had on her lap. It was lunchtime and they were at their usual spot in the school grounds. The same usual routine. But not quite the same... because today, it was quiet. Doumeki was unexpectedly not saying anything rude and because of that, Watanuki had nothing to say back. Himawari was busily reading her book so that made it much more quieter. Watanuki finished his rice and sighed when Himawari asked, "Watanuki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Your birthday is April 1st, right? Like your name."

Watanuki gave a chuckle slash fake smile and said, "Y-Yes..."

"Hmm..."

Then it got quiet once more, except the sound of Himawari flipping pages and humming. Doumeki finished his rice and drank his cup of tea. He put it down on the blanket and did not say anything. Watanuki waited for Doumeki to ask for a refill but it never came. He looked at the archer, who's face was as unreadable as ever. _What's wrong with him?_ he wondered.

Suddenly, Doumeki's eyes met with Watanuki's own and Watanuki looked away immediately. _I'm not worried. I'm not worried. God, I freak myself out._

Doumeki's eyes went to the tea cup, but still his mouth did not move. Watanuki looked at him again. _Maybe... I _am_ worried? _Shivers went down his spine. _Uh.. I don't think so._ He looked down at his food and then began cleaning up.

"Doumeki-kun."

"Hn?"

_Ah. He spoke._ Watanuki kept his eyes on what he was doing, but kept his ears large and clear.

"Your birthday is March 3rd, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..."

Silence. Again. Except for the girl's humming. Watanuki noticed that Himawari did not even touch her food yet. What was that book? Was it so interesting that she won't even eat her lunch? Why did she ask about their birthdays? His questions were answered when Himawari spoke once more.

"Hmm... Watanuki-kun's an Aries and Doumeki-kun's a Pisces!"

"P-Pardon?"

The girl ignored Watanuki. "You're fire and water mixed together... Hmm... _You two have quite different personalities, but you will be attracted to each other..._" (*)

"H-Himawari-chan?" said a confused Watanuki.

Himawari ignored him again. "That's exactly how you two are!" She looked at Watanuki and then at Doumeki, smiling brightly.

"Wh-What is that book?"

"Hm? This?" she asked, holding the book up so that he could see the cover – _Astrology : Your Love Compatibility_. "It's an astrology book."

Watanuki felt his cheeks burn for some reason, though he couldn't quite understand why. "Astrology?"

Himawari looked at Watanuki for a bit before grinning and saying, "I don't think you'll understand if I tell you."

Watanuki chuckled half-heartedly and rubbed the back of his head. "Y-Yeah."

She smiled for a few minutes before it went away. "Watanuki-kun..."

"Yes?"

"When is Yuuko-san's birthday?"

Silence. Watanuki tried to think. _Did she ever say anything about her age? _No. _Did she ever say anything about her birthday?_ No. _She never really spoke about her past..._ That's right.

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Is that so..."

The silence between the three was nerve-racking. Finally, the bell rang and it was time to go back to class. Himawari quickly gobbled up half of her already cold lunch and said, "I'm sorry, Watanuki-kun, that I didn't eat your delicious lunch today! I was too distracted."

"That's okay."

"I'll definitely eat Monday's!"

Watanuki nodded and she left for class. Doumeki sat there, still staring at his tea cup. Watanuki cleaned up the food things that were now left on the blanket, not picking up the tea cup Doumeki was staring at. Yet.

"Hey."

Doumeki did not speak.

"Hey, Doumeki."

No response.

Watanuki quickly picked up the tea cup and held it behind his back. "Hey, were you listening? The bell just rang."

Doumeki's eyes moved from where the tea cup used to be and to Watanuki's angry face. Then, he got up and started for the school building.

"HEY, YOU BASTARD! Don't leave me here to clean up myself!" Watanuki yelled, but it was too late. The archer was already past the school doors.

Watanuki sighed at himself and began to clean up. _Why did I even say that..? He never even helps clean up anyway._

**X O X O X O X**

It was time for work. Watanuki hurriedly took off his shoes, and went to the kitchen to put on his apron and bandana. He immediately began making dinner. Today was going to be a normal dinner; baked fish, miso soup, natto, and rice.

As the rice cooked in the rice cooker, he went to the hall closet to get the duster. He immediately began dusting the front of the store, since he had noticed some dust when he walked in. He then went through and into each room of the store and cleaned until it was spotless. _Ding!_ The rice was done. He went back to the kitchen and opened the rice cooker. He checked the time. _21:10. That's good._ He hummed to himself as he made the preparations. When he was finished, he brought the trays to the dining room and placed them on the table.

Yuuko immediately came in with Mokona on her shoulder. She grinned happily. "I haven't had baked fish for a long time!"

"Me too!" Mokona hopped down from Yuuko's shoulder when she reached the table. He hopped to his tray and said "Itadakimasu!" before gobbling everything down. Yuuko did the same and Watanuki too.

As he ate, Watanuki noticed that Yuuko's clothes were different from the usual. Today, she wore a plain white t-shirt with some rainbow marks here and there, and dark black shorts. Her hair was tied into two ponytails and there was a red artist hat on her head. Her legs were tightly tucked in matching red boots. Watanuki wondered, _Was she painting today?_

Yuuko smiled at him and Watanuki hurried to eat his dinner because Mokona was already done and wanted a second serving, and because he didn't want Yuuko to know what he was thinking, though she already probably knew.

**O X O X O X O**

Dinner was over and Yuuko was out on the porch that faced the yard that was now filled with a heavy darkness and illuminated by hovering fireflies. She had changed back into her usual kimono, though this one had cranes and sakuras on it. Smoky gray with a light flush of pink added to ruby irises and long dark hair. A beautiful mix.

Watanuki slid the door open and walked to where Yuuko sat. He put down the tray he was holding next to her and sat down too. He took the tea cup that he had brought for himself and sipped from it. He listened to the crickets chirping to one another and in unison, making a song that only they understood.

"You have something to ask me?"

_Bullseye, as always._ Watanuki looked at Yuuko who was already staring at him... rather, she looked like she was staring right through him. He said casually, "Yeah."

She took the sake bottle and the sake cup and poured herself a drink. She swallowed it in one gulp and she said, "Go ahead then."

"..." Watanuki didn't know how to say it. So he decided to say it straight-forward. "When is your birthday, Yuuko-san?"

The witch seemed unsurprised at the question. She plainly said, "I don't know."

"You _don't know_? What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm sure I had one before but I don't remember it."

Watanuki opened his mouth to say something but he decided back on it and said an "Oh." while looking at his hands. _She doesn't know?_ This made it a bit hard. _I feel like I've said something bad..._

Suddenly, he had an idea. "Yuuko-san!"

She looked at him, waiting for what he was about to say.

"Tomorrow! Let's make your birthday tomorrow! We should also have a birthday party!"

This time, Yuuko was surprised. Her eyes widened and her mouth was in an O-shape. Then, her eyes turned sad but her lips curled into a smile.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so it's okay!" Watanuki said, excited by his idea. "I'll make all your favorite foods and I'll invite Himawari-chan and Kohane-chan and that Grandma physic and – and – and..." He paused before saying in a low voice, "I'll invite Doumeki too."

She smiled. She knew that Watanuki did not know why Doumeki was acting strange today, and knew that he did not know she knew anything about it. Instead of telling him, she said, "Thank you."

Watanuki grinned and said, "Save that for tomorrow."

**X O X O X O X**

As he looked in the refrigerator, Watanuki smacked himself for saying that he'll make all of Yuuko-san's favorite foods. It was about completely empty. All that was left were ingredients that he could make for dessert. He sighed as he closed the fridge door.

He looked at the clock. _7:20._ He had enough time until the party tonight. He took off his bandana and apron and put it over the counter so that he could get back to work once he got everything. He quickly called to Yuuko that he was going shopping and without hearing her reply, he walked out the door of the shop. As he walked to the marketplace, he made a list in his mind about Yuuko's favorite foods. He had about 87 foods on the list when he arrived at the fish store. He bought four salmons and eight clam shells, and then went to the vegetable store. 91 foods. He bought four heads of chinese cabbage, four carrots, four leeks. 106 foods. He stopped in the middle of the street. _Maybe instead of making _all_ her favorite foods... I should just make nabe..._ He thought upon it and decided that yes, they will have nabe instead. He erased the list from his head and went back to the vegetable store to buy shiitake mushrooms, enoki mushrooms, and shungiku. (**) Everything else he needed was back at the store.

His luggage was getting quite heavy. He decided to come back after dropping off the ingredients he had now back at the kitchen of the store. He quickly walked and arrived at the store without seeing either Yuuko and Mokona and left as quickly as he came.

He decided to buy the drinks now. He looked in his wallet. Not much was left. Sake was out of the question, since they still had some back at the store and tea... it was too simple. Maybe soda? What a great treat it would be! Or maybe not... since they were having nabe. Soda doesn't taste good with nabe...

He went to the grocery store and bought beer instead. It was fine, right? He'll put out some tea just in case some didn't want to drink. He also bought some eggs and flour and other ingredients he needed to make a birthday cake. Yuuko liked both chocolate and vanilla... so, he decided on making both. A three layer cake!

As he walked home, he hummed happily to himself. Oh what a great day it'll be!

**O X O X O X O**

The nabe was done and the cake done and in the refrigerator to cool. He went off to put the decorations up. They were simple but fancy at the same time. He had never really been to birthday parties other than his own with Yuuko and the such, and he didn't really know what to put. When he was finished, he looked at his watch. _It's already 16:47... maybe I should call everyone to come now?_ He sat down on a chair to try and take 1/3 of his tiredness off. _16:50_. Time to call.

He had told everyone this morning that he was having a party for Yuuko-san as her so-called birthday. They were real excited – except Doumeki, that is. The archer seemed unmoved and as expressionless as ever. Watanuki called Himawari-chan first. She giggled happily and said that she would be there as soon as she can. She told Watanuki that she just finished wrapping Yuuko-san's present. Watanuki hung up after a happy goodbye. He decided to call Kohane-chan and the old physic next. Kohane-chan usually was at the Grandma's place, so Watanuki dialed its' number. _Doumeki will be last,_ he said to himself. Talking to the stoic teenager was harder than yelling at him. Yup. He will be last.

It was not Kohane-chan who answered the phone, but the old physic.

"Oba-san! Good afternoon. This is Watanuki."

"Yes, good afternoon Watanuki-kun," she replied. The old lady sounded excited like a little girl.

"I'm done with cooking and preparing everything so you can come over now," Watanuki said.

"Mm. Okay. I'll tell Kohane-chan. We'll be over as soon as we can." Watanuki could feel a warm smile through the phone.

"Okay. See you then!"

_Ka-chik._ Time to call Doumeki. Watanuki dialed the temple's number and waited. The line didn't connect until after a whole minute. Watanuki was already pissed off then and when the line connected, he calmly and politely said, "May I speak to Doumeki? This is Watanuki." just in case it was the parents that answered. And it was. The mother, actually.

"Shizuka is in his room right now. Do you want me to call him?" she said.

"U-Uhm... if it's not a bother to you, please do," Watanuki politely said.

_Watanuki with his polite speech_, thought the lady as she chuckled into the phone, which confused Watanuki. "I'm not busy at all right now. I'll go call him."

Watanuki heard Mrs. Doumeki put the phone down and then a faint "Shizuka, there's a phone call for you." Watanuki noticed that she didn't say it was him. She probably knew Doumeki didn't like talking to Watanuki. Watanuki listened a little longer. Doumeki had probably declined to answer the phone because Mrs. Doumeki said "Doumeki Shizuka, stop what you're doing right now, get up and go answer the phone right now." _Ohh, his full name._ Watanuki giggled to himself. He then heard footsteps and stopped giggling.

"Hello?" an emotionless voice came through the receiver.

Hearing the idiot's voice made Watanuki feel a bit pissed. He dropped his politeness. "I'm done with everything. You can come over now."

Hearing idiot #2's voice made Doumeki feel... well, I'm not exactly sure. "For what?"

"What? Are you an idiot? Did you forget the party we were having today? I called you this morning!"

"Oh." Pause. "For what?"

Watanuki sighed heavily and loudly. "Yuuko-san's birthday party! Were you listening to me this morning?"

"..."

"Whatever. Just be on time."

"..."

Watanuki shook his head to no one in particular. "I'm hanging up now! Remember, don't be late! We won't save anything for you!" And with that, he slammed the receiver down. He sighed to himself again. _What an idiot. _Just then, the doorbell rang. He called to the visitor that he was coming and then walked quickly to open the door.

Back at the temple, the phone was still in Doumeki's hand. He listened to the _beep beep beep beep_ of a dead line connection for a few minutes before slowly putting it back down. _Were you listening to me this morning?_ Watanuki's voice came back to him. As he walked down the hallway back to his bedroom, he thought about the answer. _Nope._ That morning, Doumeki's mind had been elsewhere like at lunch time on Friday. He opened the door and walked in. He went over to his closet and opened it, which revealed a small box that was quickly and messily wrapped. _I had heard 'party' so I got a present._ He stared at the box for a few minutes. _Didn't know who it was for so I just got something random. Hope she won't mind._

**X O X O X O X**

Yuuko had been shopping the whole day and Watanuki didn't know until she came through the door with a bunch of shopping bags filled with everything that she bought. She was quite surprised when she entered the room in which the party was set up. Watanuki took that chance to say, "Surprise!"

The witch smiled. It wasn't really a surprise since she had knew they were having a party (Watanuki said so when he told his idea), but she _was_ quite surprised by the party itself. Tables were put at each wall, stocked to the ceiling with food and drinks. In the middle of the room was a small kotatsu (***) with a hot pot in the middle of bowls and cups. Though it was not really winter yet, Watanuki decided that a comfortable and warm evening and night would be the best.

Yuuko thanked everyone and the party was on. They ate the nabe first. Yuuko didn't mind that Watanuki couldn't cook every food that was her favorite – the nabe was great. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Watanuki. He walked to the doorway and opened it. It was the two foxes from the oden cart.

"Good evening," said the foxes in unison.

"Yes, good evening!" Watanuki was surprised at their visit. He had forgotten to invite them.

"We heard that it was Yuuko-san's birthday party today, and so we decided to bring some of our special fox oden," said the little fox, holding up a large box wrapped in a large cloth.

"Sorry we came uninvited," said the older fox.

Watanuki smiled. "No, it's okay. Why don't you come in? You're invited now!"

A bright smile came on the little fox's face. Watanuki moved aside so they could come in. They all entered the party room and Yuuko said immediately with a light happy blush on her face, "I smell kitsune oden!"

The foxes greeted her and everyone else. Inside the store, Himawari and Doumeki could see them. It felt kinda... cute to see them. To Himawari-chan's delight, they sat next to her in the kotatsu, the smaller fox closest to her. She liked cute things and she thought they were the most adorable thing she had ever seen that could move and is supposedly "alive".

After the nabe, they ate some kitsune oden. They were halfway full by then. Watanuki said that if they didn't finish, they wouldn't get dessert. Doumeki was the first to finish. Then Mokona, Yuuko, Himawari-chan, and so forth. The foxes blushed because they had said it was really good.

"As we eat the birthday cake and the other desserts that we have, how about Yuuko-san open your presents?"

Yuuko grinned. "Sure!"

"Presents presents presents and dessert~!" Mokona sang. "Yahoo!~"

Himawari got the package from her bag and Doumeki got the box out from his jacket pocket. The old physic got out the box from her pocket. Kohane's present was in the kitchen. She decided to wait until Watanuki told her to get them. Himawari-chan's wrapping was in a cute fashion, a clear red wrap tied with a black and white ribbon that had a tag on it (_To Yuuko-san_, it said). Doumeki's wrap was one color: red. There was no bow on it, nor a ribbon. Quite simple. The old physic's box was not wrapped. It was just a small wooden box. The two foxes' present was the udon and they were quite happy that she liked it, as well as everyone else.

"You can get your present now," Watanuki told Kohane-chan, and she went to the kitchen. She came back with two trays. One of the trays were full of daifuku, dorayaki cakes, and taiyaki. The other tray had daigakuimo and ohagi. (****)

"Did you make all this, Kohane-chan?" exclaimed Yuuko.

"Yes," the small girl said with a shy smile.

Yuuko took a daifuku and tasted it. She then took a piece of a daigakuimo with her fingers and ate it. She gave Kohane a bright smile that made her red eyes twinkle. "These are really good!"

Kohane blushed and smiled. "I made a lot so I decided to share with everyone else." She put the tray down on the table and sat back down. Everyone digged in. As they ate, they kept exclaiming that it was really good – that is, everyone except Doumeki. Well, actually, to Watanuki's surprise, he did say something to compliment the food. A simple "It's good." He wondered why the archer never said that to his food? Even if he finished it all.

Yuuko began opening the presents. He opened Doumeki's first because he seemed insistent on her opening it for he shoved in her face. She tore the paper and opened it. Inside was a bottle of sake.

_Even if it were for someone else other than Yuuko-san, would he still give sake?_ wondered Watanuki.

The witch thanked Doumeki and he nodded in reply. She then began opening Himawari-chan's. She carefully pulled the ribbon and the bag opened. She peeked inside. A smile grew on her face and her hand went inside to take it out. It was a large pink dango plushie that had a face that matched Watanuki's expression when he was angry. (*****) She laughed and let everyone else look at it.

"It looks like Watanuki-kun, doesn't it? I thought you would like it," said a giggling Himawari.

"Himawari-chaan~!" cried an embarrassed Watanuki.

Doumeki surprisingly just smirked. Kinda like his first expression after a long time. Watanuki glared at him and Doumeki casually took a taiyaki and stuffed his mouth with it.

Yuuko opened the old physic's gift next. Before she took the lid off, the old physic warned her, "Be careful. Open it slowly." Yuuko did and when she heard something inside chirp, she put her ear to it. A smile came onto her face and she put the lid back. "A cricket for luck. Thank you so very much."

"I couldn't get a cage for it, I apologize. I caught it all too quickly in my garden. I'll send a small cage tomorrow."

"No need, thank you. I'll have Watanuki do it."

Watanuki didn't complain. He just smiled. He didn't want to bother the old lady and have her do pain-aching work. It was better he did it instead of her, right? Be nice to the elderly.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came the Zashiki-Warashi and Ame-Warashi.

"Ehem," said the Ame-Warashi immediately when she saw the fun everyone was having.

"U-Uhm," started the Zashiki-Warashi with a heavy blush on her cheeks. "I-I..."

Watanuki said apologetically, "I didn't know how to call for you two so I couldn't invite you... but now that you're here, do enjoy!"

The shy kimono girl stuttered out an "okay" and the Ame-Warashi just gave a "Hmph."

"Do I have more presents to open?" exclaimed an excited Yuuko.

"I-I got you s-something..." The Zashiki-Warashi took something out of her kimono pocket. It was a small package of paper. "P-Please don't open it here... Open it when y-you're alone..."

Yuuko smiled, replied back for she understood and put it behind here with all the other presents she got.

"Here."

Yuuko looked at the Ame-Warashi who was holding out a small box carefully wrapped in a gray-looking but soft paper. A blush was on the warashi's face and she was looking away. The warashi said, "Don't open this here too."

The witch smiled and thanked her. She put the box behind her and then said, "I didn't think _you'd_ give me a present too."

"W-Well," the Ame-Warashi coughed. "I didn't want to be the only one who didn't get you anything..."

"Ah, well, that reminds me," started Yuuko. She turned to face Watanuki. "You don't have a present for me?"

"Ehh? Isn't the party enough?"

Yuuko whined. "But I want a present!"

Watanuki thought she was already drunk with the sake she had been drinking. He looked at the expectant faces of his friends and sighed. He turned away with a blush on his face and said, "I-I'll go get it then..."

"Uwa... so you _did_ get me a present! Yay!~" Yuuko was starting to sound like Fai (from Tsubasa Chronicles).

Watanuki sighed again and walked to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet in which he hid the present he had gotten for the lady. He had carefully placed it in a box and wrapped it nicely with a large bow on top. He took it back to the party room and when he got there, he noticed that Yuuko was completely drunk, the trays were empty, and that Mokona was now trying to get to the birthday cake that Watanuki was saving for last, with Doumeki pulling Mokona back, saying something to the black manjuu about being unfair. Himawari and the foxes were talking, and Kohane and the old physic were talking as well.

As he walked to the kotatsu, all eyes fell to him. They were sparkling, awaiting to see what Watanuki had gotten Yuuko. He blushed immediately and pushed it to the side where Yuuko was sitting, drinking another cup of sake.

"H-Here..."

"Ahh, can I open it? Can I? Can I?"

"Y-Yeah..."

As Yuuko quickly tore the wrapping apart, Watanuki looked away with a blush on his face. Suspicious eyes fell to him and then to the box when Mokona exclaimed "Wahh!"

It was a hand-made kimono, so colorful that it could rival the rainbow. Yuuko didn't seem drunk now – she had a surprised and serious face on. But then, it fell into a sad smile and she whispered "Thank you", so low that Watanuki couldn't quite hear her.

She picked it up from the shoulders and stood up to let it flow down and have it show it's full appearance. Exclaims of surprise and awe came from the table. Watanuki's face now turned completely beet red.

"It's beautiful!" said a sparkly-eyed little fox.

"As expected of Watanuki-kun," said a smiling Kohane-chan.

The Zashiki-Warashi stared at it with a light blush on her face. In her mind, she wondered if Watanuki could make one like that for her too...

Ame-Warashi was quite impressed. She gave a sniff and looked away when she noticed Doumeki staring blankly at her.

Himawari-chan said, "Why don't you try it on right now, Yuuko-san?"

The witch smiled and said "Okay." She left the room with the kimono. The guests waited quietly for her to return. When she returned, her hair was up in a yoko-hyogo (******), matching the colorful kimono. It fit exactly. Watanuki had measured her other kimonos after all. He had started making it a while ago and decided that today was the best time to give it so he quickly finished it when he had the time.

More exclaims of awe came from the guests.

"D-Do you like it?" asked an embarrassed Watanuki.

Yuuko smiled the warmest smile that she had ever gave Watanuki. "I love it." She went over to Watanuki and hugged him. "Thank you very much."

Watanuki blushed furiously and everyone laughed, except Doumeki. He looked away and then got up and left the room without anyone noticing. Yuuko did though.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

Doumeki didn't come back after that. He had gone outside to the yard porch to take a breather. He didn't even eat the three layer cake that Watanuki made. Watanuki had stuck one large candle in the middle of the tall cake and lighted it up. He dimmed the lights and he gestured for everyone to sing the "happy birthday" song. When the song was finished, Yuuko closed her eyes and made a silent wish. When she finished making her wish, she had a sad smile on, which made Watanuki kind of know what kind of wish she had made. He also thought it a bit funny that the wish granter herself would have a wish, though _I guess everyone must have at least one_.

Watanuki then took the already-melting candle off of the cake and placed it down on a napkin. He handed the knife to Yuuko for her to cut the cake, but she said that it'd be better for him to cut it. He cut it in twelve pieces. The guests ate one piece each, leaving two pieces for the glutton, Doumeki, just in case he wanted it later. Then, it was time to leave. The Warashi's went out to the yard and disappeared after a goodbye. Himawari-chan, Kohane-chan and the old physic left with the foxes. Watanuki insisted he walk them home since it was really late but Yuuko assured him that they would be fine, Mokona was going with them, and Watanuki was too drunk to go. Watanuki stated that he was_ so not drunk_ and when Yuuko tried to talk back at him, he ran away heading to the yard porch where Doumeki was.

"H-Hey..." Watanuki slurred.

Doumeki just looked at him. Watanuki sat down next to Doumeki, about two inches apart. They were real close, fingers touching. Doumeki stared straight forward at the yard, no expression on his face.

"_Ne~_ Talk to me..!"

Doumeki didn't say anything.

"_Ahh_... you're no _fun_!"

Silence.

Watanuki was still drunk, Doumeki noticed, but it seemed like some seriousness was coloring up his drunken face. The seer said, "You've been ignoring me, haven't you?"

_Nevermind. He's still drunk._ "No."

"Liar!" said an exasperated Watanuki. "You didn't ask for refills yesterday at lunch and you didn't listen to me when I called for you, and then today, it sounded like you didn't want to talk to me! Just what is on your mind?"

"..."

"I... I don't like it..."

And before Doumeki could look at Watanuki's face properly, there was a heavy weight on his left shoulder. He turned his head and looked at Watanuki's sleeping face. Got himself drunk and then spouted nonsense with a bit of truth and then fell asleep, did he? Oh yes he did.

Doumeki heard footsteps and looked up. It was Yuuko, still dressed in the hand-made kimono. She smiled as she neared and then she sat down next to the two, on the left of Watanuki.

"When you find something out, you shouldn't do anything to oppose it. You should head straight into it."

Doumeki looked at her. She was looking up at the moon. She continued talking. "When I told Watanuki that I didn't remember my own birthday, he wasn't sad and regretful (though a little bit) and he became happy since he began thinking positive." Her red eyes moved from the moon to Doumeki's golden ones. "You... have been putting a negative face on it."

The archer didn't want to hear anymore. He knew he was wrong in trying to oppose it. He knew that it would somehow hurt something or someone.

Yuuko said, "Answer Watanuki's question."

"..."

Yuuko just waited.

Doumeki hesitated and then said, "Him."

Yuuko smiled. "What have you found out?"

"I like him."

"What have you done after you realized it?"

"I've been ignoring him."

Her smile went away. "And now what will you do?"

Doumeki stared straight into Yuuko's eyes. "I'm going to tell him."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Yes."

Since it seemed that Doumeki had firmly chosen that decision, she smiled once more. Then, she turned her head and looked at the moon. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Doumeki turned his head to face the moon as well. "Ah." He gently rested his head upon Watanuki's, which was still resting on Doumeki's shoulder. "It is."

Watanuki had a weird dream that night.

* * *

**A/N:** Anyway, once more, **Happy Birthday **_**santeelegs**_**!** You could say happy birthday to her if you read one of her stories :) She is an awesome apple. Be nice to her! **~SEi**

**ASTERISKS:**

* **The astrology Pisces (Doumeki) & Aries (Watanuki) thingy!:**

Here's two links that helped me. I'm not surprised CLAMP did research before putting their birthdays :P

~ astrology[dot]com[dot]au/compatibility/compatibility[dot]asp ← click **Aries – Pisces**

~ cafeastrology[dot]com/ariessunsigncompatibility[dot]html ← scroll down to **Sun Aries – Pisces** (It's the last one)

****Nabe ingredients thingy!:** Uhm... I did some research :3 Those ingredients are actually for Yosenabe. Just look it up. The link is too long.

***** Kotatsu:** You dunno what a kotatsu is? Check on wikipedia. I want a kotatsu in my room ;_;

****** The sweets Kohane-chan made!:**

**Daifuku** = it's like mochi, I guess. Look it up.

**Dorayaki Cakes= **it looks like pancakes but it has anko (red bean) filling in it like taiyaki. Look it up.

**Taiyaki =** Fish-shaped cake. There's a lot of these in shoujo manga, when they have festivals and all. Look it up.

**Daigakuimo =** sugared sweet potato. I _think_ it tastes good. Never tried it O_O; Look it up for more info.

**Ohagi =** sweet rice cake. Kinda looks like daifuku... uh.. look it up ^^;

_I kinda took the good-looking foods xD I have no idea about the other ones on the list on this site I found :P_

*******Himawari-chan's present!:** The pink dango plushie thingy. Yes, that. I actually just made it up. I looked up japanese plushies and all, and what came out was San-X, Sanrio and the such. I looked at San-X and was gonna write San-X when I found out the plushies all kinda have the same face... and so I made it up. "The face" that I was talking about is the "Blughh" face that Yuuko made on her laptop thingy. Do you remember that episode? :3 I find it funny. I kinda wanna draw it. I might O_O;

******** yoko-hyogo:** Uh... look it up. It's a late Edo-period hairstyle for women. It's when your hair is put up on the top of your head and there's a comb in it. Think of _Mulan_ I guess? :P

_Thankshu for reading!_


End file.
